


Wildflower Honey

by TR33G1RL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: A simple piece about possibly requited love I wrote while thinking.





	Wildflower Honey

_ 'You and Me' _

_ 'Me and You' _

_ 'You and I' _

_ 'Together' _

_ 'Us' _

_ The words are in my mind like small winged things in dense summer air, _

_ Their paths of flight only obscured by bits of pollen and dandelion fluff and loose flower petals. _

_ These small winged creatures create something, something more tangible and concrete than themselves. _

_ The little thoughts with wings create verbal exclamations that sit on my tongue like wildflower honey; sweet and thick and heavy and oh-so-fulfilling. _

_ I so badly yearn to tell you these words, to let you see the sweetness of the honey and how it warms my body and how it calms my entire being. _

_ I want to show you how no flavor, nothing artificial or made from concentrate, will ever compare to something so naturally divine. _

_ I desire nothing more than to share this same wildflower honey with you, to let you taste it in your mouth the same as I have in mine. _

_ Maybe, if the little winged thoughts in my head could help me form more sweet honey on my tongue, I could even as if you would like to share honey from the same honey stick. _

_ If they - and I - are particularly bold, they might form some idea of asking if you would like to try the honey from my very own tongue.  _

_ How indecent of them, and of I. _

_ But I am not bold.  _

_ And I know not if you have another flavor on your tongue. _

_ I do not know if you instead taste peppermint tea, strong and overwhelming, or apple cider with its warmth and comfort. _

_ So I will continue to savor the subtle sweetness of the wildflower honey on my tongue. _

_ I will try to keep it from spilling from my over-eager lips and instead swallow it down, letting it warm me from the inside out. _

_ I will let the wild, winged creatures of my thoughts keep forming verbal thoughts in my mouth until my tongue is weighed down in the sweetest way. _

_ I will hold that sweet flavor close to my heart, and I will fall asleep each night with the taste of wildflower honey and your name on my lips. _


End file.
